


Назад, к началу

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Dark, Drama, Experimental, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Служили три товарища (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назад, к началу

Гатс - Каска

Его будит лай.  
Гатс просыпается, сделав над собой усилие, как будто вынырнув из-подо льда, и еще успевает сквозь сон огорчиться: Мальчик, проклятая балованная тварь, разгавкался среди ночи!.. А потом вспоминает, что Мальчик давно сдох, и вылетает из пещеры, как подброшенный, туда, где светло и снежно.  
Делает глубокий вдох.   
В морозном воздухе лай разносится особенно далеко.   
Тощая грязная собака ходит вдоль берега, припадая на одну лапу. Жалобно скулит.   
Лает Каска. Стоя на льду на четвереньках, она сосредоточенно подражает собаке.   
Колени и пальцы покраснели от холода. Из расшнурованного ворота торчит голая левая грудь.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - с трудом говорит Гатс. Щекам становится горячо, а за грудиной будто ворочается большой колючий еж. - Встань, мать твою. Встань, Касочка.  
Ночью они спали в обнимку: так было проще сохранить тепло. Полночи Каскины руки обнимали Гатса под рубашкой. Вряд ли она это помнит.  
Бродячая псина подходит ближе и лижет Каску в лицо.  
Не удивительно, думает Гатс, примериваясь подбросить шелудивую скотинку носком сапога: нет в этом мире такой твари, что не стремилась бы овладеть Каской - или получить у нее утешения.   
\- У-у-у! - волнуется Каска, прижимая собаку к себе и указывая в сторону полыньи. - У! Ы!  
И Гатс не бьет, и почти сразу же видит на Каскином лице слезы облегчения, а в полынье - первые тонкие лапки ползущих на припай страховидл.   
\- Ты умница, ты всех пытаешься спасти, - говорит Гатс и берется за меч. - Мы с тобой обязательно друг друга поймем. Держи Мальчика крепче.   
И все то время, пока Гатс рубит, кромсает и бьет, они спокойно наблюдают за ним: девушка и окрещеная Мальчиком собака.

Каска - Гриффит

\- Что было раньше: яйцо или курица? - спрашивает нечеловеческий голос в ее голове.  
Клюв ястреба поворачивается к ней, и сквозь прорези... маски? шлема? черепной коробки?.. - на Каску смотрит насмешливый, зоркий глаз.  
Зрачок слегка пульсирует, приковывая к себе внимание, лишая опоры под ногами вернее, чем опутавшие Каску щупальца.   
Каска хрипло дышит и пытается выгнуться, но когтистая лапа аккуратно поддерживает ее под спину, не давая ни упасть, ни освободиться.  
Гриффит так заботлив.  
Поддерживает - и прижимает к себе, к отвратительно-чужеродному, черному, гладкому новому телу.   
Забота Гриффита - как обоюдоострый меч; не заметишь, как разрежешь ею ладони до кости. Каска часто моргает, завороженно глядя в глаза демона, облизывает пересохшие губы, не видя, не слыша никого вокруг. Уши будто забило паклей. Остался только мягкий, обволакивающий голос и ощущение какой-то непоправимой ошибки. И еще - царапающие прикосновения когтей к коже вдоль позвоночника. Скряб-скряб-скряб. Почти нежно.  
Каска пытается уцепиться за слова Гриффита, за его загадку.   
Яйцо - это бехелит, камень с человеческим лицом, исполняющий желания. Из яйца выводятся все птицы на свете, даже ястребы, но откуда же тогда берутся сами желания, то есть, бехелит, то есть, яйцо... Каска чувствует, что путается, но разгадка где-то совсем рядом. Она только не понимает, причем тут ...   
\- Можешь не отвечать, - разрешает Гриффит. Жесткая ладонь ложится Каске на грудь. Пальцы медленно сжимают сосок. - Ведь разгадка - мы сами.  
И тогда Каска сразу вдруг все понимает и кричит, захлебываясь от ужаса и от обиды, и чувствует, как трескается ее мир, точно битая яичная скорлупа, и воздух вокруг заполняет вой чудовищ, треск костей и рев рвущегося к ней Гатса, но это уже ничего не значит, потому что Гриффит расправляет крылья.  
Тень Ястреба накрывает Каску с головой.

Гриффит - Гатс

\- Мадам, - говорит Коркас прибившейся к отряду шлюхе. - Разрешите сопроводить вас в шатер?  
\- А деньги у тебя есть, молодчик? - она шутливо шлепает его по руке.  
Морщины на лице Коркаса складываются в совсем уж своеобразный узор, когда он озабоченно охлопывает себя по карманам.  
\- Деньги, хм, - он косится на Джудо. Джудо невозмутимо тасует колоду. - Деньги я, в некотором роде, утратил. Но, может быть, в долг?..  
\- Озорник! - грозит пальцем шлюха. Видно, что она сама не прочь, видно, что настроение у нее неплохое - но работа есть работа!  
\- Джудо! - шипит Коркас. - Дай отыграться!   
\- Я бы тебе не советовал, - миролюбиво говорит Джудо. - Кому везет в картах, не везет кое в чем другом.   
\- Чушь!  
\- У твоей девушки странная сыпь. Хочешь потом все вырученные деньги тратить на ртутные мази?  
\- Ах ты, сопляк! - взвивается проститутка. Джудо с легкостью уклоняется от занесенного над ним кулачка и снова безмятежно тасует карты.  
\- Вы что тут все, белены объелись? - Каска вырастает рядом, как по волшебству. Темные брови сдвинуты, глаза мечут молнии. - Гриффит работает, а вы здесь галдите, как на базаре!   
Каска маленькая, ниже скандальной красотки на целую голову, но при этом такая собранная и серьезная, что лаяться с ней - себе дороже. Жрица любви, разглядывающая ее исподлобья, вдруг вспыхивает и отводит взгляд.  
Каска, в свою очередь, изучает ее, высоко задрав подбородок.   
\- Тебе нельзя оставаться в лагере, - поясняет она. - Командир запретил подрывать здоровье солдат. Коркас, проследи, чтоб даму накормили супом, и выводи ее прочь. И еще...  
За пологом раздается вспышка смеха. За ней - еще одна. Коркас, наклонившись вперед, приникает глазом к щели между неплотно сдвинутыми шторами, и видит свет от лампы, и стол, и пляшущие по углам тени, и счастливо ржущего Гатса, и опирающегося на его плечо сияющего Гриффита. Лампа высвечивает грубый профиль Гатса и золотит локоны Гриффита, придавая ему сходство с ангелом.   
Каска ничего этого не видит, но краснеет так, что это не скрыть даже затопившим лагерь сумеркам.


End file.
